Retrouvailles
by Hatorigane
Summary: OS Luxus/Effie. Attention, lemon inside! Public averti :) Que se passe-t-il lorsque les démons enfouis refont surface? Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on se retrouve face à face avec ses désirs refoulés? (NB: Effie est un personnage de ma création, merci donc de ne pas l'utiliser sans mon accord) Enjoy :3


Effie monta les marches qui menaient au bureau du maître, quatre à quatre et s'y engouffra comme un coup de vent en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se hâta vers le bureau où elle posa la pile de document qu'elle avait dans les bras, avant d'y farfouiller pour trouver son contrat. En bas, elle entendait des éclats de voix mais ne les releva pas c'était quelque chose d'habituel, peut-être encore Natsu qui se battait avec Gray. Arrivée en bas de la pile, elle soupira elle ne retrouvait pas son contrat. S'armant d'une motivation qu'elle n'avait pas, elle reprit le premier document, le scruta de bas en haut avant de passer au suivant… Puis au suivant, faisant de même pour tous les papiers, se concentrant pour y trouver son nom. Ce ne fut pas la porte qui s'ouvrit ni se referma qui la tira de sa recherche, mais bien la voix qui appelait son nom.

-Effie

Son sang se glaça et il lui sembla que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Lentement, elle releva la tête, sachant très bien qui elle allait voir devant elle mais ne voulant pas y croire.

Une fois ses yeux écarquillés accrochés au regard de son interlocuteur, elle balbutia :

-Luxus…

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs mains tremblaient et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La voix du jeune homme se brisa.

-Effie tu es là… Vraiment

En un éclair, il fondit sur la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Ses larges bras aux muscles saillants l'enserrèrent dans une étreinte étouffante. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Effie, en passant frénétiquement une main dans ses cheveux. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts et sa respiration était saccadée.

-Luxus, répéta-t-elle, toujours sous le choc

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager des bras du jeune homme qui finit par la lâcher sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Il la fixait, les yeux embués, tandis qu'elle, ne relevait pas la tête pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes qui commençaient à inonder son visage. Aucun des deux ne savait en réalité comment réagir.

-Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en le contournant.

Ce fut un coup en pleine poitrine, comme si l'on venait de lui écraser le cœur. La douleur le broyait lentement alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme se diriger vers la porte alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, il se rua à nouveau vers elle. Surprise de l'entendre arriver à cette vitesse, Effie fit volte-face et se colla à la porte, comme si elle espérait être happée à l'intérieur et pouvoir sortir de ce bureau pour ne plus le voir. Avec toute sa colère et sa peine, Luxus plaqua ses deux mains sur la porte, au-dessus de la jeune femme qui, à nouveau baissa la tête. Lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Regarde-moi Effie, supplia-t-il, regarde-moi et dis-moi pourquoi Effie…Effie !

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, s'écrasant au sol.

Effie prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas que sa voix la trahisse, sans pour autant relever les yeux.

-Tu sais pour-…

D'une main, Luxus attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder, la coupant par la même occasion dans son élan. Il la dévisagea quelques instants. De son autre main, il essuya une larme qui poignait au bord de son œil fermé puis, doucement, caressa sa joue.

-Regarde-moi Effie… dit-il d'une voix douce et pourtant empreinte par la tristesse

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa bouche se tordit de douleur et les larmes se remirent à coulee en voyant le visage de Luxus.

-Pourquoi Effie… Je t'en prie, dis-moi, murmura-t-il

-Tu sais pourquoi Luxus, reprit-elle en fuyant son regard, pour la même raison pour laquelle j'avais déjà quitté Fairy Tail, pour la même raison pour laquelle je t'ai quitté. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de mal Luxus. Je n'aime pas la personne que tu es devenue, j'ai peur de cette colère qui t'anime, de cette rage que tu as contre tout le monde, de toute cette violence que tu as. Je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir à nouveau de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de mal Luxus, je ne veux plus souffrir, tu comprends ça ?

Effie avait peur, elle voulait s'enfuir et Luxus le sentait, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que même si elle voulait partir, une autre partie d'elle, la poussait à se serrer contre lui, à se réfugier dans ses bras où elle se réfugiait souvent il y a quelques années.

Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé avait été comme un coup supplémentaire pour le cœur de l'homme qui prenait alors conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire par le passé. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge avant de parler

-Effie je… je t'en prie pardonne moi, souffla-t-il la voix cassée par ses pleurs qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir

-C'est trop tard Luxus, pitié ne me torture pas comme ça, c'est déjà suffisamment dur, rétorqua-t-elle avec une voix suppliante en essayant à nouveau de se dégager.

Mais Luxus ne voulait plus la laisser partir, il la saisit par les bras pour l'obliger à rester face à lui. Il ne savait plus comment faire, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la lâcher, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin en face de lui mais la douleur dans ses yeux lui hurlait de la laisser.

-Effie tu ne comprends pas… je t'aime !

Le jeune homme avait hurlé ces deux derniers mots en la fixant dans les yeux, glaçant sa bien-aimée sur place, comme si elle avait été pétrifiée d'un seul coup. Il avait désormais capturé son regard, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher du sien. Elle ne pouvait plus le fuir, son corps refusait de bouger, elle était captive des émotions qu'elle voyait passer dans les yeux de Luxus qui profita de cette opportunité pour qu'elle se rende compte de la sincérité de ses paroles.

-Je t'aime Effie ! Ton départ i ans m'a anéanti tu le sais ça ? J'ai passé des mois à te chercher, à demander à tout le monde autour de moi pour savoir où tu étais ! Je t'ai cru morte Effie ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, j'étais complètement détruit, ce n'était plus la colère qui m'animait, plus rien ne m'animait j'étais vide. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais ce que j'ai fait subir à ma famille et à toi… Comment veux-tu que je l'ignore ?! Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je vive alors que je m'étais rendu compte qu'en te brisant je m'étais aussi brisé par la même occasion ?! Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je vive alors que je m'étais moi-même arraché le cœur en te poussant à partir ?

Effie avait bu ses paroles mais était incapable de savoir quelle émotion prédominait dans sa confusion de sentiments. Luxus venait à la fois de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais aussi ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses 4 années d'exil de Fiore. Ses yeux écarquillés ne le quittaient plus et les larmes continuaient de couler puis le jeune homme tomba à genoux, laissant glisser ses mains le long d'Effie pour lui enserrer les jambes et coller sa tête à son ventre, gémissant de douleur. La jeune femme était toujours prise au piège de son propre corps, d'une main, elle frappa l'épaule de Luxus frénétiquement puis porta l'autre à son visage pour tenter de réprimer les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient à flots de ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle pleurait sans retenue, criant sa peine, geignant à chaque fois qu'elle le frappait tant elle se faisait mal. Mais Luxus encaissait les coups, tant qu'il pouvait être avec elle, peu lui importait si elle lui faisait du mal car ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait subi auparavant. Puis, l'espace entre ses coups devint de plus en plus longs et ces derniers se firent de moins en moins violents, elle perdait le peu de force qu'elle avait bientôt, sa main vint juste se poser sur son épaule puis elle s'écroula face à lui, continuant de pleurer. Entre deux soubresauts et deux respirations, elle le regarda.

-Je… je…

Luxus ne la coupa pas, il attendait ce qu'elle allait dire, le coup de grâce pour son âme tourmentée par ses actes.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça Luxus ? Balbutia-t-elle

A nouveau, il se tût.

-Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ?

Il s'attendait à un nouveau coup mais tout ce qui arriva c'étaient ses mains humides de larmes autour de son cou et son visage trempé sur son épaule. Il fut tellement surpris par sa réaction, qu'il en resta figé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mets dans cet état-là ? Geint-elle

Et comme par le passé, elle s'était de nouveau blottie contre lui, dans ses bras Et comme par le passé ses sanglots se tarissaient peu à peu et elle reprenait son souffle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle bougea, remontant sa tête dans son cou, puis se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, passant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme et caressant sa crinière blonde. Elle détaillait chaque partie de son visage, comme si elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle connaissait autrefois.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'infliges ça Luxus ? Souffla-t-elle

-Effie je-…, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'inflige de t'aimer alors que j'ai passé ces 4 dernières années à essayer de te détester…

Encore une fois, le sang de Luxus se glaça dans ses veines. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de te le dire avant… Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'aider quand il en était encore temps ? dit la jeune femme à voix basse, presque inaudible.

Instinctivement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Leur souffle se mêlaient, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, cherchant tous les deux à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Doucement, il se rapprocha plus encore leurs bouches étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Il attendait encore, guettant le moindre signe de la part d'Effie, qui lui signifierait un refus, mais rien. Elle attendait.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa guider par son corps qui ne semblait plus vouloir répondre. Et enfin leurs lèvres s'unirent. Après toutes ces années à se cacher l'un de l'autre, ils se donnaient enfin ce que chacun attendait. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant, ils se scrutèrent puis fondirent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, entrechoquant leurs lèvres. De petits baisers chastes, ils passèrent vite à des caresses plus profondes, faisant danser à leurs langues, un ballet passionné, allant parfois même jusqu'à s'essouffler.

Luxus mis fin à leur baiser pour serrer la jeune femme contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et humant son parfum qu'il pensait ne plus jamais sentir. Leur étreinte était si forte que leurs souffles s'en retrouvèrent coupés, mais il leur était impossible de se séparer. Une émotion bien plus forte que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer les envahissait peu à peu, remplaçant la douleur qui leur avait broyé l'âme. Leurs mains, qui jusqu'à lors n'avaient pas quittés leurs visages, commençaient à se perdre dans leurs cheveux, sur leurs bras, leur dos, passant de caresses à griffures et de griffures à caresses.

Les larmes s'étaient taries et leurs yeux pétillaient désormais d'un sentiment tout nouveau. Un instant, Luxus se décolla d'Effie pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout semblait encore confus mais peu leur importait, ils se laissaient guider par l'instant. Il passa à nouveau une main sur sa joue, laissant alors se dessiner un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Tu es tellement belle…

Elle se mit à rougir quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Jamais elle n'avait été habituée à de telles paroles venant de lui, et ce côté sensible qu'elle découvrait enfin, l'emplissait d'une joie indescriptible.

-Je ne veux plus jamais faire couler une seule larme sur ton visage, murmura-t-il

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'Effie s'était relevée et l'avait empoigné par le t-shirt pour l'inciter à en faire de même. La main toujours agrippée à son haut, elle l'attira contre elle et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche avec fougue, mordillant ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa langue. Ce fut sans surprise, qu'au bout de quelques minutes à s'embrasser et à se caresser, Effie senti contre son bas-ventre, une masse dure et chaude. Elle passa ses deux mains dans le bas du dos du jeune homme pour le coller encore plus à elle, accentuant la pression sur son membre et empourprant ses joues.

D'un coup, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la saisit par le bas des fesses et la souleva de terre pour la mettre à sa hauteur, la collant contre la porte. Elle sentait la pression des mains de Luxus sur ses cuisses, se resserrer à mesure que les secondes passaient. La température commençait à monter très sérieusement et d'une de ses mains, la jeune femme ferma le verrou de la porte. Le petit cliquetis stoppa Luxus, qui recula la tête pour la dévisager et vit sur le visage d'Effie, un sourire particulier, soutenu par des yeux débordants de sous-entendus. Le même sourire de défi se peint alors sur le visage de l'homme qui entama une série de baisers torrides le long de son cou en descendant dangereusement vers ses épaules qu'il mordit allègrement. Les mains de la jeune mage glissaient dans ses propres cheveux, massant son crâne comme pour s'imposer des se calmer mais une morsure de Luxus sur sa clavicule l'en empêcha, lui soutirant un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle serra un peu plus les jambes autour de la taille de son amant, renforçant l'appui qu'elle avait sur sa virilité. Enivrée, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour respirer un peu d'air frais tandis que l'homme la relevait un peu plus sur la porte. D'un coup de dents, il décrocha les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier et plongea sa tête entre ses seins humant toujours un peu plus son parfum. Goulûment, il les embrassa, passant quelques petits coups de langues et laissant parfois une petite dent croquer sa peau blanche et douce. Les mains de Luxus serraient à présent les cuisses d'Effie tellement fort, que ses ongles commençaient à se ficher dans le tissu de son pantalon. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils se sentaient défaillir. La pression et la chaleur était montée si vites qu'ils en étaient tous les deux ivres.

D'un seul coup, elle desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes, se laissant presque glisser vers le sol. Le jeune homme, surpris, la laissa faire. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus la porter et ses genoux tremblaient mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, tant son désir pour Luxus la submergeait. A peine eut-elle posé les pieds au sol qu'elle entreprit de retirer le haut de son amant pour le lancer quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et se rua sur son torse qu'elle embrassa avec envie elle ne voulait pas oublier la moindre parcelle de peau. Les sens du grand blond étaient en alerte et chaque fois qu'Effie posait ses lèvres sur lui, c'était une décharge dans tout son corps. D'une main, elle finit de défaire elle-même son propre chemisier, qui glissa au sol, avant de se coller au corps brûlant de Luxus, qui était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle. Il n'était plus qu'une montagne de désir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la faire sienne, lui faire l'amour, pour la première fois, sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper et se languir l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Elle le rendait fou à se coller à lui de la sorte, à l'embrasser partout, à le lécher et à le mordiller son jeu était dangereux, à tout moment, il pouvait relâcher le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même et la prendre comme un animal en furie.

Elle le rendait fou, c'était bien ça. Elle était là, devant lui, presque nue et presque offerte, elle l'ensorcelait avec une assurance sous couvert d'innocence qui semblait l'amuser. Il reprit un tantinet ses esprit quand il sentit ses mains défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et le descendre ensuite. Effie le regardait sans le lâcher des yeux, un sourire satisfait accroché au visage et des yeux brûlants de désir. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle comptait faire et cette perspective seule le fit gémir. Il sursauta et bascula la tête en arrière quand la jeune femme passa une main volatile sur son sexe gonflé et durci par toute cette excitation. Un nouveau gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle, continuait de le fixer, elle voulait le voir comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu : anéanti par le désir et le plaisir. Son visage se crispait et se décrispait sous l'effet des caresses qu'elle lui administrait. Le sang pulsait dans leurs veines et plus aucun des deux ne semblait complètement maître de son corps.

Enfin, elle fit tomber la dernière barrière qui la séparait de la verge de Luxus et lorsqu'elle se baissa, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses hanches, elle le sentit frémir longuement sous ses doigts et un frisson la parcourut aussi de la tête au pied quand elle se retrouva face à l'objet de son désir. Sans le faire plus attendre, elle y posa une première fois ses lèvres humides puis déposa une série de baisers entrecoupés de coups de langue, sur tout le long de son membre, guettant la moindre réaction mais le jeune homme semblait en suspens ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'introduit dans sa bouche qu'il cria. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle voulait l'entendre encore. Le sang pulsait dans son sexe et elle le sentait alors qu'elle resserrait la pression de sa bouche en entamant de longs vas et viens sans lâcher ses hanches. Il tremblait de plus en plus ses mains, jusqu'à lors perdues, se posèrent sur la tête de la jeune femme et agrippèrent ses cheveux. Il lui semblait que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées et pourtant il ne se sentait plus présent, comme s'il lévitait dans son propre corps. Effie sentait cette alchimie, cette chaleur. Elle accéléra lorsque Luxus accentua la pression dans ses cheveux, faisant tourner sa langue autour du gland chaud et frémissant, chatouillant son frein. Sentir ce morceau de chair dans sa bouche, palpitant comme un cœur, chaud et rapide, la rendait folle et elle prenait un plaisir fou à le sucer. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se retire si brusquement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, d'un geste sec, il défit les boutons de son pantalon qu'il baissa d'une main en même temps que son boxer. Dans un élan de bestialité, il la souleva à nouveau, la posa contre la porte et entra en elle avec une violence presque animale qui leur arracha à tous les deux un cri de plaisir à peine retenu. Ca y était, ils y étaient, là, comme ils l'avaient toujours secrètement désiré pendant des années quand il étaient loin l'un de l'autre et même lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, quand ils n'avaient encore qu'une petite vingtaine d'années.

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, combattu ensemble, pleuré ensemble ils avaient dormis ensemble. Tous ces moments passés remontaient à la surface de leur mémoire alors qu'ils s'unissaient au rythme des coups de reins de Luxus. A mesure qu'il intensifiait ses mouvements, la sueur commençait à perler sur leurs corps tremblant de plaisir.

Effie était collée contre son amant qui la fixait droit dans les yeux, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Elle tentait de se retenir mais ses cris de plaisir prenaient le dessus tant le plaisir l'envahissait cette jouissance semblait couler en elle et irradier son corps à chaque pulsation. Elle le sentait là, au creux d'elle, son sexe frappant toujours un peu plus fort à l'intérieur, sa peau frottant contre son clitoris durci de plaisir. Leurs sensations semblaient avoir atteint leur paroxysme et Luxus ne cessait d'accélérer ses mouvements. Les souffles rauques de ce dernier se changèrent bien vites en cris explicites, agrémentés du nom de son amante.

-Continue Luxus !... Vas-y !

Il n'en fallait pas moins au mage pour redoubler de bestialité. Son excitation venait de passer au cran supérieur alors qu'il pensait une telle chose impossible. A nouveau, il plongea sa tête dans les seins d'Effie, les avalant avec gourmandise. Il se saisit alors de l'un de ses tétons et joua avec, faisant tourner sa langue autour, le percutant parfois et de temps en temps le mordillant avec précaution. Les cris de la jeune femme se firent plus aigus.

-Encore !... Oui vas-y ! dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et haletante

-Effie…Effie ! Souffla-t-il

Le plaisir arrivait à son comble, leurs rythmes cardiaques ne pouvaient en supporter plus et dans un dernier élan, Luxus amplifia ses mouvements, faisant littéralement s'entrechoquer leurs corps. La jeune femme s'accrocha plus fort à son amant, tentant de réprimer ses derniers cris. Quand enfin il n'en put plus, il se libéra dans un flot, accompagné de plaintes rauques.

Ils tremblaient, complètement vidés de leur énergie, et tombèrent à genoux sur le parquet avant de s'y allonger, se lovant l'un contre l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent quand le mage blond brisa le silence

-Ne pars plus Effie, je t'en prie. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre encore une fois, susurra-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'était déjà assoupie, un sourire toujours accroché à ses fines lèvres roses.


End file.
